ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ix'aern (Dragoon)
Does this Ix'aern summon 2 Qn'Aern to assist it? Some accounts of the battle with this Ix'aern I read state this.--zoogelio-forgot-his-password 21:00, 28 Jan 2006 (PST) Ix'Aern(drk) is the one that has the two Qn'Aerns to assist it when it pops from annimosity, also the Ix'Aern(mnk) when poped with more then 1 HQ Aern Organ pops with Qn'Aern adds. (Vail-siren 02:39, 3 August 2007 (CDT)) just spent last 30 mins trying to figure out this complex enmity list complication. heres observed facts so far: 1. NM popped 2. alliance broke, everyone solo 3. pld pulled to nearbye portal zone 4. five nukers took turns 6. until about half life, NM and pets would declaim after nuker zoned. then next nuker would repeat 5. at about half life, all wynavs leave room and follow zoner across area. i think it was an enmity complication with a SMNs ramuh AOE. 7. NM regen full by time pld got it pulled back for round 2 8. repeated from step6 to about half life again, wyvans leave room again causing full HP regen by time pld gets it back. this time im told it has something to do with stacking nukes outside party... not sure exactly about this part. if 2 solo ppl nuke same time... the mobs doenst declaim... or somehting... i needa figure this part out. 9. we repeat til 10%, then everyone joins party so that items dont auto-drop to solo kill shot. 10. wynavs leave area again... this time because someone in party accedently provoke and the hate transfered to other partys members... trying a 4th time now. lessons: party enmity mechanics are COMPLICATED dont AOE dont stack solo nukes be careful not to pull hate during party mode will update later -- Kerah 22:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Added a verification tag to the line "This Ix'aern appears to have a rage mode after being claimed but not killed for some period of time. The Aern's Wynavs will all simultaneously use a Breath attack upon claiming the Ix'aern if using the zoning method to fight." I've fought this guy some 20 times using various strategies and never him rage. All the wynavs always use breath attacks simultaneously when he uses TP moves. The person who wrote this probably just put him over 100 TP when they claimed him.--Daleth 17:50, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Just tried to duo this, then trio this, then four people, then five people. We couldn't get the hate reset to work. Attempted it three times. Each time, the Wynav made their way all the way back to Ix'DRG, no matter how far we pulled. My conclusion is that they fixed the hate reset trick. Can anyone verify this for me? Maybe I was just doing it wrong? Also, the update below this one was NOT made by me. --Taomage 02:16, 14 August 2009 (EST) you ppl saying stuff like this is soloable, this is duoable, this is this, and that is that.. but not leaving any details as to how.. need to be smacked. why would you "dot it, nuke it, then run to porter" ? that makes no sense, by the time your nuke is going off, its surely going to have ripped through your buffs, whatever they may be. not to mention every porter or form of zone is going to require passing other aggroing mobs.. whoever posted the simple "a blm can solo this with dot and teleport/zoning trick" , dont post anything ever again ok ? : To the above poster, if you cannot comprehend even basic tactics that would make the "BLM solo" statement plausbile then you shouldn't even be attempting to solo in the first place. It says "Dot, then nuke, zoning between spells", which means dot > zone > nuke > zone > dot > zone. That wasn't hard to figure out. As far as agroing mobs along the way, you out run them... duh. If you have any idea of how Aerns and Grahs work you could figure it out that there easy to out run. Grahs will begin nuking you if you agro them, and aerns will pause to pull out there weapons and/or nuke you. I DO agree that some "Solo" strats are incredibly vauge to the point where they don;t give you any info, but this is not the case. If you have ever fought a Grah, or an Aern, or you have ever been to Ix'DRGs pop area, you could easily figure it out if you use that bundle of nerves between your ears. I hate people who play this game and don;t even think half the time, really ruins it for the rest of us. I rocky 04:51, October 6, 2009 (UTC) BLM Solo How to.... Clear up the air some. A BLM or RDM can use this statagy. BLM Bio II and zone the Ix'DRG. Zone back asap while running back to center nuke Ix'DRG useing a t3 spell works fine. zone in and out. Burn is suggested to aid in the damage of your nukes. Bring a refresh item to use while soloing. Aspir the pets when low on mp. Keep bink and SS up DoT Ix'DRG when ready to Blink or SS to stop regening hp. When more than one person is killing the Ix'DRG please use diff sides of the telepoter. And disband parties. If there is others in your party a zone via teleporter will not work. Rage? ":* This Ix'aern appears to have a rage mode after being claimed but not killed for some period of time. The Aern's Wynavs will all simultaneously cast a song upon claiming the Ix'aern if using the zoning method to fight." I don't see how this is considered a "rage mode." ALL caster mobs (whether it be PLD, NIN, BRD, BLM, RDM, etc.) open with a spell when you initially aggro them, which is what is happening here if you zone to lose hate, then re-aggro. Removing this from the main page unless someone can clarify how this constitutes "raging." --Beaster 03:34, November 1, 2009 (UTC) 21-24hrs spawn this nm seems to be hit or miss on the spawn mostly miss for my ls so is it posible for it to be a 21-24 hr spawn seeing how its lottery? Redchaos 05:24, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's not 21-24. I've seen it pop 3-4 times in a row, on 2 different occasions. Unfortunately, most of the times it decides not to pop at all. It's just completely random. Soily 16:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC)